It is known to provide a mirror assembly that is adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a double ball pivot or joint mounting configuration where the mirror casing and reflective element are adjusted relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about the double ball pivot configuration. The mirror casing and reflective element are pivotable about either or both of the ball pivot joints by a user that is adjusting a rearward field of view of the reflective element. Typically, the socket portion of a single ball or single pivot construction is attached at or part of the rear of the mirror housing or casing, and the reflective element and the back plate (and circuitry disposed thereat) are attached at the front of the mirror casing.